The Supreme King
Haou the Supreme King is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. He serves as the primary antagonist of season three after the Dark World Army is defeated. He is the evil figure that possesses Jaden Yuki while he is an alternate dimension. Haou's name is meant to be a pun because Haou can be interpreted as "Supreme King". KENN voices Haou in the Japanese version. Appearance Haou is a shadowed figure dressed in black Medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes jutting out of the armor's back, and a floor-length cape that forms a tall and upturned collar. When he possesses Jaden, Jaden's irises become golden, matching his corneas. Haou also wields a retractable Duel Disk on his left hand. The center is golden while the rest is black and when activated, it spins wildly like a buzzsaw before becoming fully functional. Character Biography After Jaden's duel with Brron, Mad King of Dark World while Jaden tried to rescue Jesse Anderson who was still trapped in the alternate dimension, Haou sensed Jaden's negative emotions and tempts him to evil with the Super Fusion card that Brron previously tried to complete. Haou is successful as Jaden begins to accept the idealogy that one must be evil in order to thwart evil when he possesses Jaden. While in control, his first action is gathering his army to slaughter many duelists in order to complete the Super Fusion card. He later begins to oppress many local villages, coercing their allegiance through strong-arm tactics. Haou is mostly calm and collected, but also elicits anger and hatred through his stiff and unsmiling face and glaring golden eyes. Haou is also quite condescending, often mocking his opposition as he sees their effort as futile, although he doesn't deviate from his reserved attitude while doing so. As the Supreme King, his cruelty has no bounds as he is willing to sacrifice as many people as he has to in order to accomplish his goals along with his lack of remorse after killing someone himself. Haou seems to have the power to shapeshift as he was able to don Jaden's form when tempting Jaden to become evil. He also has the ability to emit visible amounts of black-colored energy that is powerful enough to generate wind. At his disposal, he also has an army of ruthless minions capable of decimating entire villages. The most prominent underlings are called the "Duelists of Death" which consists of Guardian Baou, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Black Magician, and Skull Bishop. Voice/Mannerisms Although Jaden and Haou are both played by KENN, Haou's voice is much deeper and foreboding in Jaden's subconscious while it is still Jaden's voice, but harsher and forceful on the outside. Deck While in possession of Jaden's body, he plays an Evil Hero deck, vile incarnations of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Like Jaden, Haou's tactics revolve around Fusion Summoning except he uses his own signature card, Dark Fusion, a corrupt version of Jaden's traditional Polymerization. Dark Fusion grants immunity to the Fusion Monster created by it from the user's opponent's Magic and Trap cards. Haou also has access to Super Fusion which can use Fusion Materials from both sides of the field and can't be negated by Magic and Trap cards and the effects of Monster cards. While similar to Jaden's deck, it seems to reflect the supposed omnipotence of a monarch through its seemingly absolute effects. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters